Memorias de un alma en pena
by Destino
Summary: Ingenua Kagome, Abraza tu lúgubre soledad porque de ahora en adelante ella será tu única compañía... InuKag Fic. Reviews. OneShot.


**Memorias de un alma en pena**

_El amor no es tan solo un sentimiento, es una esencia tan ambigua como frágil… Al ser encontrada, florece como cual flor de primavera, mostrando la hermosura en sus suaves pétalos… pero si ese amor no es conservado como se debe, el desolado otoño rebasa contra su intachable belleza sin dejar ni los vestigios de lo que fue, llevándose consigo cada emoción imprevista… cada sutil caricia… cada apasionado beso… _

_Quizás esta historia deba ser guardada en un baúl de recuerdos y jamás ser puesta a la luz… pero es casi mortal dejar de conocer estas dos almas, unidas por una efímera atracción que muy pronto se convirtió en amor, un amor tan puro como el aire en las montañas y tan invencible como el viento, que se complementaba entre ellos, como la arena y el mar, pero ella era una fruta prohibida del árbol y él un fiel pecador… pero cuya interminable separación hace que él muera por una intangible promesa… y ella por su fría soledad… ésta no es una historia como cualquiera, son las memorias de un alma en pena…_

A ver, a ver… ¿por dónde comenzar? Pues, el principio me parece conveniente… Todo empezó una fría noche de Noviembre, la luna era lo único visible ante los ojos de ella entre la tormenta que envolvía aquel lejano rancho, escenario donde, como bailarina, girará el amor del cual pronto serán testigos… y del cual el destino será juez.

Su delicada figura se veía forrada de trapos rotos y sus manos parecían un coral seco de tanto limpiar la mancha de vino en la alfombra… Los sonidos de la tormenta chocando contra las ventanas del comedor la tenían alterada, puesto que la lluvia tomó un papel importante en su oscuro pasado…

Sus ojos castaños que siempre habían mostrado el plano horizonte de su mente se encontraban hinchados por tanto llanto y sus pupilas sombrías como el ébano... De repente se detuvo para secar el sudor en su frente, apartando así su ondulado cabello color miel de su rostro… y dejándolo reposar gentilmente en sus hombros… en ese instante, se escuchó el rechinante sonido de una carreta chocando contra el rocoso camino que daba entrada a la casa del rancho… Ella dejó caer la esponja en el suelo, se secó las manos con su blanco delantal y con paso acelerado caminó hacia el ventanal al lado de la puerta…

Con sus delgadas manos, abrió un poco la cortina para encontrarse con una carreta negra… con el emblema de la familia Higaroshi en la puerta y gotas de lluvia corriendo como liebres a ver cual era la primera en llegar al suelo…

La puerta fue abierta por el conductor mientras un alto joven descendía para adentrarse en un paraguas y evitar ser empapado por la furiosa lluvia que caía como dagas de medusas al sentirse amenazadas…

Inmediatamente, ella salió corriendo a abrir la puerta de la casa y dejar entrar al joven… se mantuvo de pie junto a la entrada dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo como acto de reverencia, puesto que éste no era cualquier invitado… era el hijo del patrón.

Unos tacones se escuchaban chocar con firmeza contra los escalones de madera, "Señora… la mancha no se quiere quitar¿cómo sigue el señor…?" exclamó ella, pero la patrona pareció ignorar su comentario y la interrumpió, "¡Hijo! pensé haber escuchado una carreta entrar… ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?". Él se quitó su sombrero y su chaqueta negra, y levantó su vista hacia su madre, con una sonrisa forzada puesto que estaba muy cansado del largo viaje.

La Sra. Higaroshi abrazó a su hijo como si llevase años sin verlo, y sólo había ido al pueblo donde su prometida por un par de semanas, pero no se puede esperar menos de una madre, su amor incondicional abre caminos incluso entre mares, pero lo más extraño es que parecía haber olvidado el incidente durante la cena esa noche que causo la mancha de vino…

"Oh Hijo…", exclamó la Sra. Higaroshi mientras veía de reojo a ella, "creo que no has conocido a la nueva criada que nos enviaron del pueblo, su nombre es…- se detuvo un momento a pensar - ¡Ah sí! Kagome…" Él le dirigió una amable mirada a ella, mientras le extendía la mano… "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Inuyasha… Inuyasha Higaroshi". Ella, un poco apenada, levantó la mirada hacia el, y fue en ese instante… en ese mismo instante, cuando la lluvia dejó de caer, cuando sus corazones se detuvieron, para empezar a latir de nuevo… como uno.

Ella se perdió en esa hermosa y sutil sonrisa, con la que muchas veces en el pasado él conquistó todas las jóvenes del rancho; y él no podía dejar de caer preso de esa mirada dulce que ella reflejaba en sus ojos… causantes indirectos de su llanto…

El tiempo se detuvo por tan solo un instante, pero la Sra. Higaroshi agarró la mano extendida de su hijo, "Vamos Inuyasha, quiero que me cuentes todo sobre Kikyo¿Como está ella¿Ya decidieron una fecha para la boda? En primavera fuese hermoso, el olor fresco de las flores…" su voz se fue perdiendo en la extensión de la casa mientras Kagome regresaba con resignación a sus únicos amigos esa noche, la alfombra y la mancha, mientras el padre de Inuyasha yacía enfermo en una cama después de sufrir un fuerte mareo durante la cena…

_El sol comenzó a mostrar todo lo que en la oscuridad se ocultaba, brillando con su nunca imprevisto resplandor por entra las colinas y dejando reposar sus cálidos rayos sobre la extensa casa del rancho Agua Verde… Los obreros entraban y salían del establo mientras sus sombras jugaban con la luz… Y entre esos obreros, venía Kagome… cantándole al aire, que era su único oyente, y levantando tierra con sus pasos de fuego al andar… Ese toque sensual pero inocente que cubría su delicada piel dorada se mantenía intacta al pasar de los años, pero al parecer nadie lo notaba… ¿o sí¿Será que su alma solitaria haya sido encontrada entre tanta penumbra que la rodeaba?_

_El encuentro entre Inuyasha y Kagome la noche anterior fue tan solo el primero de muchos, en donde sus cuerpos se llamaban a gritos pero tenían que matar ese instinto, puesto que ella no era la mujer con la que él se iba a casar, y él de acuerdo con los esquemas de la sociedad, era mucho para una simple joven de pueblo… Pero por más que apuñalaran ese deseo que crecía de manera constante en sus corazones, se hizo casi inevitable que con el pasar de los días, el espejo que reflejaba lo que sus ojos ciegos no veían se rompiera, dejando sólo sus almas desnudas sofocadas por la atracción que los rodeaba…_

Con el pasar de los días, el padre de Inuyasha empeoró, su cuerpo se veía cada vez más envenenado por esa enfermedad que comía lentamente lo que le quedaba de vida, y dejó de levantarse por las mañanas como solía hacerlo a cabalgar por el rancho… así que Inuyasha decidió quedarse algunos días más, y realizar la revisión diaria del paraíso que su padre había hecho con el dinero que ganó luchando con sus propias manos por su país en la guerra.

Una fresca mañana, Inuyasha cabalgaba con su corcel blanco por el establo, y vio a Kagome cargando una enorme cubeta de agua hacia la cocina, así que rápidamente se detuvo a ayudarla…

¡Kagome! Espera, yo te ayudo… si no te importa claro – dijo Inuyasha con su siempre caballeroso tono.

Bueno, muchas gracias patrón, no tenía que molestarse – le respondió Kagome llena de vergüenza.

Por favor, llámame Inuyasha, eso de patrón suena muy impersonal¿no lo crees?

Pues sí, supongo que tiene razón.

Kagome, si no te importa… te quisiera hacer una pregunta…

Ay señor Inuyasha, un joven tan inteligente como usted haciéndole preguntas a una criada como yo, que cosas ¿no?

Supongo que sí – le dice Inuyasha con una leve risa – Pero ve… quisiera saber… ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?

Kagome se quedo en silencio, puesto que jamás pensó que esa vendría siendo la pregunta, y se sonrojo al llegar a pensar que quizás él sentía lo mismo por ella que ella por él… Pero, como su conciencia la hizo reaccionar, decidió evadir la pregunta al considerar que tal fenómeno no sería posible…

Tengo que llevar esta cubeta a la cocina – le dijo Kagome al voltearse arrebatando la cubeta de las manos de Inuyasha

Espera – Inuyasha agarró su delicado brazo dejando caer la cubeta formando un charco en la tierra – Miénteme… dime que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, dime que esto todo ha sido un sueño, un invento quizás, de mi angustiada imaginación desesperada de encontrar un verdadero amor, dime que todas esas miradas y todos esos roces han sido un simple juego de mi mente… dímelo…

Señor Inuyasha, por favor… alguien podría ver… - respondió Kagome reteniendo sus lágrimas que solo mostrarían la verdad.

¿Ves? No lo niegas, sientes lo mismo… ¿Por qué no quieres estar a mi lado?

Usted esta comprometido, y yo soy solo una criada… ¿Usted cree que su madre permitiría esto? Porque yo no…

Esos no son obstáculos, y tú muy bien lo sabes… con tan solo hablar anulo ese compromiso y hago callar a mi madre… Así que dime¿Por qué crees que existe algo que nos detiene? – Inuyasha le pregunto impaciente ya, apretando con fuerza el brazo de la joven…

Porque… Porque… al ver tus ojos, veo a tu padre – le respondió Kagome sin aguantar más su llanto, cayendo al suelo y cubriendo su rostro con sus sucias manos…

¿Qué? No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo que ves a mi padre?

Kagome decidió contarle toda la verdad a Inuyasha, lo que ocurrió la noche en que él llegó al rancho… La mancha en la alfombra que tanto Kagome limpiaba no era la causa del llanto que la tenía atosigada aquella no muy lejana noche, sino el abuso que tuvo el Sr. Higaroshi al tratar de propasarse con ella…

Esa noche, mientras Kagome preparaba la cena en la cocina, el Sr. Higaroshi fingió haber olvidado el abre corchos, y se retiró de la mesa para buscarlo… Kagome, quien estaba recostada del lavaplatos terminando de picar las verduras, sintió la leve y pausada respiración del Sr. Higaroshi en su cuello… "Buenas noches Kagome…" Le dijo el con un tono sádico en su voz…

Kagome trato de alejarse, pero el no la dejaba ir… comenzó a besar de manera inesperada su cuello, manoseando su cuerpo, y levantando su vestido, tocándola de una manera que ninguna joven debe ser tocada…

En aquel instante, la Sra. Higaroshi llamó a su esposo, quien dejó ir con furia a Kagome al suelo, y entró al comedor sacando el abre corchos de su bolsillo, pero al abrir la botella, su corazón empezó a fallar, y la dejó caer manchando la alfombra…

Y eso fue lo que en verdad ocurrió esa noche, razón del llanto de Kagome, pero al escuchar esto, Inuyasha no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, pues la rabia que había en su interior dominaba su razonamiento, y decidió afrontar a su padre…

¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – dijo Inuyasha al entrar en la habitación, donde su padre se encontraba observando las hojas moverse en el árbol que estaba a pies de su ventana…

¿Ocurrió algo malo hijo? – Le responde con sequedad su padre.

¿Qué si ocurrió algo malo? Por Dios papá… ¿Cómo tuviste el descaro de hacerle eso? – le gritó Inuyasha sin importar quien escuchara.

Hijo, Por favor, ten algo de prudencia… Llama a tu madre para que le diga a una de las criadas que me traiga mi medicina…

¿Prudencia¿Cómo me puedes pedir algo de lo cual tu obviamente careces?

¿De qué me hablas? – Dijo el Sr. Higaroshi tosiendo sin cesar.

De lo que le hiciste a Kagome… ella es tan solo una joven y tu la trataste como tu prostituta.

Hijo, yo… - la respiración del Sr. Higaroshi empezó a acelerarse de manera desconsiderada.

Papá… ¿estás bien¡mamá, alguien! Por favor¡ayuda! – gritó con desespero Inuyasha mientras se arrodillaba ante la cama que sería el lecho de muerte de su padre.

Hijo, escúchame – Le dijo su padre apretándole la mano – Quiero que me prometas algo…

Lo que sea padre, lo que sea… - Las lágrimas se apoderaron de Inuyasha como temprano lo hicieron de Kagome.

Quiero que luches por tu país, nuestro país… como yo lo hice cuando tenía tu edad¿entendiste? – Su respiración empezó a detenerse, y sus ojos se cerraron llevándose consigo a un patrón, un esposo y a un padre…

El invierno pasó y el silencio era lo único que rondaba los pasillos de la casa… Inuyasha tuvo que ir unos días al pueblo, a arreglar unos papeles de su padre y a terminar su compromiso con la señorita Kikyo. Kagome se dedicó a las tareas del hogar, mientras la Sra. Higaroshi, fingiendo estar de duelo, la celaba por tener la atención de su hijo.

Una vez llegado enero, Kagome e Inuyasha se casaron en la capilla del pueblo, con una pequeña ceremonia acompañada de todos los trabajadores del rancho, pero por muy alegre que Kagome estuvo ese día, no pudo evitar ver la expresión de melancolía en el rostro de su ahora esposo.

Los días pasaron, y la sonrisa que enamoró a Kagome en el rostro de Inuyasha empezó a renacer, como lo hacía un nuevo sol en cada caricia de su piel… Sus corazones se unieron más que nunca, ya que se apoyaban entre ellos para rebasar la corriente que se los quería llevar. Pero una promesa seguía en el aire, y el tiempo se agotaba.

_Los rojizos pétalos volaban con el viento, rozando su rostro, atravesando su cabello y cayendo en la distancia. Ella, sosteniendo el ramo que él le regaló, lo veía abordar el camión que lo llevaría a luchar como lo prometió. Sus ojos se aguaron, pero no al pensar que su esposo se iba, sino al notar el poco tiempo que lograron estar juntos. Ella jamás se había enamorado, hasta que él decidió afincar sus dientes en esa fruta prohibida, sin importarle lo que pensara la sociedad de la cual su madre tanto se preocupaba._

Kagome pensaba una y otra vez que él regresaría, como todo un héroe, a su lado… ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo¿Cómo superar ese amor del cual ella tanto dependía como una dosis alta en las venas? Como un ave, Kagome se vio encerrada en una jaula de cristal, con alas pero sin querer volar, con voz pero sin querer hablar, con amor pero sin nadie a quien dar…

La Sra. Higaroshi al despreciar tanto a María, decidió abandonar el rancho e irse a una ciudad lejana con una de sus tantas hermanas, dejando a Kagome sola en el rancho, y esperando algo que jamás parecía llegar…

El otoño regresó, esa época donde ya hace un año, ellos se conocieron… Pero Kagome seguía sola, consumiendo sus lágrimas en sus sábanas y sus gritos en la pared… pero nadie la veía llorar, nadie la escuchaba gritar… era ella sola y la soledad…

Decidió vaciar sus penas leyendo los libros del difunto Sr. Higaroshi, esos pequeños sabios mudos que la transportaban a otro mundo, lleno de fantasías e ilusiones, llenándola de esperanza… pero no por mucho. Al recordar a Inuyasha, ese mundo de magia se veía invadido por desdicha y despecho, llevando a la oscuridad lo que una vez fue puro.

Una tarde, mientras Kagome veía por su ventana al cartero pasar por la entrada del rancho, decidió soltar sus libros y escribirle una carta a él… quizás lo haga recapacitar y regresar a casa, a su amada…

_Querido Inuyasha, _

_Me siento aquí, junto a la puerta donde fue nuestro primer de muchos encuentros llenos de energías retenidas y una impecable inocencia que nos llevo a amarnos… a querer algo más que una simple amistad… Pero hoy, me resigno en mi sombría soledad llena de fantasmas que rondan con memorias de ese pasado que hoy quisiera volver a hacer mi presente… pues esta separación pasó de ser un impedimento a una enfermedad… consumiendo mi alegría poco a poco, adentrándose en mi herida sin dejarme escapar…_

_Te extraño… Te extraño demasiado y así de crudo te lo expreso… Me está matando esta espera cruel y me cansé de resignarme a llorar… Ahora solo espero con fe que vuelvas a mi lado, puesto que la guerra se ha interferido en nuestro amor… pero, como escuche a alguien decir un día, la distancia separa cuerpos, no corazones y tú tenías una promesa que cumplir…_

_Me despido antes de soltar un mar de lágrimas,_

_Tu fiel esposa…_

_Kagome._

Finalmente, los héroes regresaron, llenos de sangre las manos y de impurezas la mente… Kagome corrió, como solía hacerlo por las colinas del convento donde se crió, buscando su cara entre un montón de desconocidos… pero él no regresó.

_Ingenua Kagome, Abraza tu lúgubre soledad porque de ahora en adelante ella será tu única compañía…_

Quizás Kagome estaba destinada a quedar sola, y a morir en soledad… pero¿es justo que alguien que se llenó de ilusión tras haber sufrido tanto ahora tenga que caer en el profundo hoyo de la desilusión? Sin una mano que agarrar, sin nadie a quien le duela, Kagome murió de soledad… Sus suaves labios se secaron, su piel color miel envejeció, y su belleza se vio invadida por lo vulgar y repugnante… Se volvió una maquina de pensar en él, eso es lo que es… y lo que siempre fue.

Su mente no lo aguantó, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, se volvió un cuerpo sin alma, tan sólo un corazón roto que no encontraba remedio… El dolor la sofocó, el tiempo la torturó… Pero ¿Qué hubiese sido de Kagome sin ese amor? Esa esencia que la llenó de vida, pero que también se la quitó, porque todo lo que sube tiene que bajar… y Kagome no estaba preparada para la caída.

FIN.

N/A: bien... ¿que tal les pareció? espero que sea de su agrado, e intente lo más posible subirlo sin algun tipo de error. Si consiguen alguno, mis mas sinceras disculpas.Sin más que decir, espero sus reviews con ansias y que sigan leyendo mis fics. Hasta la proxima!


End file.
